The Cat's Love
by AngelFromSomewhere
Summary: The day Kyo decides to tell Tohru his feelings, it rains. With his energy drained how will he find the strength to confess his love? How does the rat affect her decision? The Cat's Love......
1. Love or Rejection?

The Cats' Love

The Cats' Love

It was raining outside. As Kyo Sohma, 'The Cat', lay in bed, hands behind his head, he listened to the voice of Tohru Honda, hurrying into the night to collect the laundry she had left out to dry. He wasn't sure what she was saying, but he recognized her sweet voice, talking to herself in that dopey way that she had. Kyo couldn't help but smile when he thought about her.

She was his everything. She was like a lullaby that helped him sleep. His dreams were filled with her love, his nightmares full of life without her. He yearned for the day she realized just how much he loved her. Kyo sighed. This was all a dream, just a dream.

Kyo rolled over on his side, propping up his head with his hand. He closed his eyes and imagined that she was with him. He held her hands, he ran his fingers through her hair, and he kissed her tenderly. He opened his eyes, and she was gone.

He rolled out of bed, rubbing his tired eyes. He had to see her. And he had to see her. And he had to see her now. He tried standing up, but the weather was taking its toll on Kyos' body. His legs felt weak and he could barely keep his eyes open. Somehow he found the strength to go on.

He dragged himself to the door, his face creased with pain. He reached out a hand and tried to turn the door knob. He just couldn't seem to turn it. It was either the rain or maybe he was just tired. Using both hands he focused on the handle and finally managed to turn it.

Exhausted already, he staggered out the door. He had no idea how he would make it upstairs to Tohru's room. He had taken a few steps before realizing he didn't have to. She was outside.

Kyo was only wearing his trousers, but that wasn't the reason behind his shivers. This was really happening. After two years, he could really tell her how he felt. Breathing deeply, he stumbled out the door, into the rain.

Tohru was standing in the rain. She had recovered the washing, but was mesmerized by the night sky. The beautiful deep blue sky was littered with stars occasionally it was ripped apart by bright flashes of lightening.

She thought back to when her mother was alive. There had been a storm just like this. Tohru had been scared. Well, she had been little. Her short nightdress was soaking wet and sticking to her, giving her no warmth. She snapped out of her goofy trance, shivered, and turned to go back inside.

She stopped in her tracks. A figure was staggering towards her in the rain, head drooping. The small walk from the house to the garden was obviously causing him a lot of pain. The figure abruptly stopped. He slumped over, kneeling in the mud. Tohru gasped.

"Kyo-kun!" she cried.

She ran over to him, gasping for breath. He looked up at her, his eyes wet with tears and rain. He reached up to her shoulders and gently pulled her down to her knees in front of him. He had to talk to her face to face.

"Tohru, I need…to tell you something." He gasped, his teeth gritted with effort. Tohru nearly cried. He was putting himself in such pain, all for her. She felt her heart beating fast.

"Kyo-kun! You need to get back into the hou…" she started. He put a hand over her mouth, and then he stroked it across her cheek tenderly.

"Please!" he whispered irritably. He loved her deeply, but she could be a real pain in the ass! He looked up at her face. Her sweet, beautiful face filled him with bliss whenever he saw it. He ran his fingers through her long, auburn hair.

"You have sat by me…when no one else…would." He said, straining with the effort. "You want to listen…to all my troubles. But wouldn't ever…think about burdening anyone…with yours. You cry…when I am ill. You smile…when I smile." he stopped breathing heavily.

"Kyo-kun! Please don't hurt yourself!" she whispered fretfully. She wished she was brave enough to take his hands for comfort, for herself if not for him. Kyo was determined to carry on.

"I want…to have the strength…to do all that…for you. I want to…protect you...when you're being hurt. I want to comfort you…when you cry. I want more than anything else." He had to stop, bowing his head. He couldn't go on right away. He was running out of energy. _Damn rain _he thought.

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru started desperately. He put his arms loosely around her neck, but not enough for him to transform. Tohru felt a shiver run down her spine. She had never seen Kyo act like this. It scared her. What was she going to say to him? He interrupted her trail of thoughts by continuing his confession.

"More than anything…I want you to love me…as much as I desperately love you." He gasped. Tears slipped down his cheeks. After all this time …he had finally said it. All the times he had looked at her goofy happy-go-lucky smile. All the times she had calmed him, comforted him. All those times…and she finally knew! Now that the rain had stopped, Kyo seemed to find more strength.

"I love you with every fibre of my being. It's not enough for me to be the one who shares a home with you! I want to be the one who gets to hold you close and never let go. I want to be the one who gets to be with you for the rest of your life. The one who you love the most…" Kyo stopped again, his voice trailing away. Tears were running freely down Tohru's cheeks. Kyo shuddered.

"I made you…cry." He stated. He wiped a tear away with the back of his hand. She savored his touch, knowing after what she was about to say, she would never feel it ever again. She put her hands against his bare chest feeling his breath. She looked up at his face to see the love and concern in his eyes.

"Kyo-kun, I…I…really care about you. But…" she started to cry again. She took his hand in hers, "Yuki-kun…"

That was enough. Kyo understood. He wrenched his hands away in disgust, looking at her maliciously. He shook his head in shock. The sensation of his heart tearing in two was too much. He had figuratively, given his heart to her on a silver platter, and what had she done with it? Tossed it aside because it wasn't as good as that damn Yuki's! That rat really pissed him off. Now though, it was deeper than that. He didn't just hate Yuki. Now, he loathed him.

Kyo stood up. He looked down at Tohru. She sat there shivering, her arms wrapped around her waist for warmth and comfort. She looked up at him with pleaing brown eyes. He held her gaze for what seemed like a lifetime, until he could face her no longer. He turned and ran back inside the house, leaving Tohru alone in the dark and the cold.

Kyo collapsed on the porch just out of Tohru's sight. He crouched low, slamming his fists on the wood, leaving fist-shaped holes. He let out an anguished scream, clutching at his bleeding knuckles. _How could she? How dare she? I love her! I love her…_

"If you're going to throw another tantrum, could you at least do it when people _aren't _trying to sleep?" said a voice from inside the house. Kyo stood up stiffly to face Yuki. He said nothing. Yuki stood there, rubbing his tired eyes. He would have been a lot drowsier, had he not been awake for several hours. He suddenly became aware of the fact that Tohru wasn't with him.

"What have you done to Honda-san?" he asked accusingly, "Trust the cat to have been as rash as ever. _Baka neko."_ He muttered scathingly. This was the last straw. Kyo flung himself at Yuki, pummeling him with a rally of punches.

"**You bastard! Try and weasel your way out of this one you damn rat!**" spat Kyo, his orange eyes turning red with pure hatred. This rat _had_ to die! Yuki fought him off effortlessly. He delivered one final punch to Kyo's jaw, before the cat finally gave up, panting heavily with rage and exhaustion. Even when his heart had been broken, and he was giving it his all, it wasn't enough. He looked up to see Tohru standing in front of him, broken hearted and soaking wet. Yuki rushed over to her and kissed her forehead. As if adding insult to injury, he gently put his arm around her, leading her inside.

An hour later, Kyo was still sitting on the porch. He laughed to himself. So…he had confessed his love. But the rat had obviously gotten there first. It was too late. He had already lost her.

_Don't I deserve to be loved? There must be someone for me._ Kyo suddenly realized. _She was the one. Tohru. And she's gone. I have nothing left. Nothing…_

The room was pure white. The light seeping through the curtains was blindingly bright. Kyo couldn't move his arms or legs. It was an effort to even look around the room. Straining his eyes he turned to see Kagura sitting in the chair next to his bed. Her eyes were red and puffy from where she had been crying. He expected her to be overwhelmed to see him. Too bad he had lost the use of his limbs; he wouldn't be able to protect himself against her.

She reached over and lifted his arms so he could see the bandages wrapped tightly around his wrists.

"Why Kyo? How…?" she stopped. How could she even begin to explain how hurt she was? Kyo looked from Kagura to his wrists. He remembered crying for Tohru, taking out the razor, watching his life slip away. He gazed into Kagura's distressed eyes. He remembered her as well. How she had always been there for him. How she had accepted him when no one else would.

He reached out and stroked her cheek. Struggling, he sat up in bed, so that he could look into her eyes and show that he was sincere. He threw his arms around Kagura. How could he have been so selfish? Kagura was so surprised. He hadn't treated her like this since they were young. Her heart nearly burst with happiness as she squeezed him tightly.

"It's OK Kyo. We can start again. Another chance….."


	2. Rehab

Kyo lay lifeless in his bed, unable to open his eyes due to the pain that the fluorescent hospital lights caused him

Kyo lay lifeless in his bed, unable to open his eyes due to the pain that the fluorescent hospital lights caused him. It had been a long time since anyone had visited him, with the exception of Kagura who seemingly never left his room.

Had he been a normal person he would have left hospital ages ago, but under Akito's orders he was to stay in rehab. Akito didn't care about Kyo, so it wasn't out of compassion. He was worried that if Kyo was let loose, he really would kill himself, and a new cat would be born. And Akito couldn't deal with two monsters in one lifetime. It was just Akito's selfishness.

On this occasion, Kyo was glad to be alone. The silence both calmed and irritated him. Every time he was alone for too long, he thought of Tohru, which was probably the reason why Kagura was always with him. The pang of rejection, and losing to the rat, had burnt an irreparable hole in him.

A nurse walked in, interrupting his thoughts. He didn't open his eyes.

"I see you're still with us Master Sohma. When do you think you'll be out of here?" she asked chirpily.

"You should know dammit! You're the nurse." He replied grumpily. The nurse, simply tutted at him.

"Oh for shame; so agitated so early in the morning… especially when you have such a cute visitor waiting outside."

At this Kyo's eyes snapped open. He twisted his neck to get a look. Sure enough, there was Kagura, waiting outside, wearing a light green dress with her usual bunch of grapes and Get Well Soon balloons. With a disappointed sigh, Kyo turned to lie on his back. The nurse smiled.

"Shall I let her in?" she asked, putting a kindly hand on his cheek. Kyo brushed it off with a frown. He made a non-committal noise.

"If you like." He shrugged wearily.

Like a bird with ruffling her feathers the nurse stood up, and walked over to the door. Kyo rolled onto his side, waiting for the inevitable.

"KYOOOOOO-KUUUUUUUUN!" shouted Kagura. Kyo felt a thump on his back, as she walloped into him, squeezing him into a tight embrace with all her might.

"I missed you Kyo! I'm sorry I had to leave but I hadn't slept in three days! How are you doing?" she asked, playing childishly with his hair. She stopped, staring, when she saw the earnest in Kyo's eyes. He took her by the hand.

"Kagura, please stop." He exclaimed. "Before you push anymore love on me let me explain…" he couldn't continue. Kagura had clamped a hand firmly over his mouth.

"Kyo-kun, I have an idea of what you are about to say, and I know I won't want to hear it. I know I'm going to cry like last time. So please…at least wait until you are out of the hospital."

She wistfully fingered his bandages. She supposed the hardened binding was only there so he couldn't try again, during the few occasions he was alone.

Kyo understood. He knew what she wanted. With another sigh, he opened his arms, like a small child wanting to be picked up and held. Kagura fell into them gratefully. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she laid her head upon his chest, and felt comforted by the reassuring beat of his heart, and the soft purr of his breath. For the first time in years, Kyo cupped her cheek with his had, and kissed her forehead tenderly.

They lay there, entwined, for a while, until they received evil looks from a jealous blonde medical student, and Kagura had to leave.

Outside Kagura sat on the stone steps, waiting for her lift to come from the main house. From his window, Kyo gazed down at her. Pressing his nose up against the glass, he spoke out loud, as if she could hear him.

"Let me explain that I love you, Kagura."

Kyo heard a gasp behind him. He swiveled his head around to see who was there. His eyes opened wide.

"T-T-Tohru!" he cried…

**Well, what do you think? Did I do good? Did I did I did I? Pleease read and review! If you don't I wont update anymore! (which would be a shame coz I reeeeeally wanna know what happens)**


	3. Final Words

Sorry I took so long to update

Sorry I took so long to update! I've been away so it was kind of hard. Anyway, here's the next bit.

* * *

I don't own Fruits Basket, but you probably knew that anyway.

Kyo's mouth dropped so low it almost touched the floor. He had never seen Tohru like this before. She stood in the doorway, wearing a short denim dress and rough trainers. Her hair, instead of being in her usual neat pony-tail, lay straggled across her shoulders, tangled and greasy. The dark rings around her eyes told him that she hadn't been sleeping well. She was pale, compared to her usual rosy pink, and she looked frail. Almost…ugly!

Taking a few steps towards his bed, Tohru reached out a hand towards him, and nearly collapsed from exhaustion against him. He held her at an arms length so that he wouldn't transform. Even if he could, he wouldn't want to hold her. As much as he hated to admit it, he now felt nothing towards Tohru. Not even resent. He had offered her his heart, and she had ripped it to pieces. He stopped his thoughts, as he realized Tohru was trying to speak.

"All of this time, I have tried to get you to open up to me. So when you do, I…spit on your feelings." She looked up at him with her big brown eyes, "I've been so cruel, insensitive to your feelings."

Kyo stayed silent, his eyes cold. Tohru's own eyes welled up with tears. She clutched at his shirt desperately.

"Kyo, I didn't want to come here, I knew I would only cause you more distress. But I have to tell you something. Yuki has got a job in the city, at least a five hour drive away. He's got and apartment there and he……..wants me to go with him. We've been told we can take our end of school examinations early so we can finish school and move nearby to his work. I want to go, but only if you won't…try to kill yourself again." Tohru started to sob, loudly. "I couldn't…bear it…if you died…because of m-m-me!"

Still, the expression on Kyo's face remained un-changing. His mouth stayed in a perfect line, his eyebrows relaxed. It was as if he was seeing her through new eyes, like she was a completely different person.

"Tohru, I loved you. You were all I thought about all day, and what I dreamed about at night. You were my obsession. But now, you are standing here in front of me, and I barely recognize you. Go home Tohru. You have no business here."

"But Kyo..!"

"Go to that damn ra……..Yuki. Tell him he's got you all to himself. Move to wherever it was."

"Kyo…" Kyo threw her towards the door and collapsed on the floor, clutching his knees, his face red with anger.

"JUST LEAVE ME! HAVEN"T YOU HAD ENOUGH!?"

Tohru put her hands up to her mouth, the tears rolled freely and abundantly down her red cheeks. With one last look at him she ran out of the door. Kyo carried on shouting at her, though his vision became blurry, and he could feel his mind become foggy. He felt so dizzy, so tired…

"ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?! ARE YOU SATISFIED?! YOU CAN'T HURT ME ANYMORE! YOU'RE NOTHING TO ME! NOTHING! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

Outside Tohru sat slumped against the door, listening to Kyo being sedated. She started to hyperventilate, but she tried to keep quiet so Kyo would have all the help. In her confused state, she started talking to herself, as if Kyo could hear her.

"Kyo-kun, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't love you. I'm so, so sorry!" She stood up, and slowly ambled outside to wait for Yuki to walk her home.

**I know it's short, but I had to update quickly. I'll try to update as soon as I can, hopefully this weekend. Read and review PLEASE!**


	4. Guilt

I realized that I exaggerated Kyo's anger

**I realized that I exaggerated Kyo's anger. Now he's feeling better, I can update the fic. Which I hope is good. Hope you'll all forgive me. **

**I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. If I did I'd have a LOT more comments.**

**Would anyone like to see a lemon? Just wondering…if you would put it in a review, along with some constructive criticism! Ha! Not too nasty though…**

Kyo paced the length of his room, running his fingers through his ruffled orange hair. His face was sallow and thin, his bright eyes wide. He was hunched over, his body wracked with guilt.

_What have I done? All those years of telling her she should be happy, and then I scream at her like she is the scum of the earth. Even if I don't love her as much, I can't treat her like this. _The thoughts just kept rushing through his head.

He sat down on his bed, and held his head in his hands and moaning loudly. It had been only a day since he saw Tohru, and his every minute was filled with pain, sorrow and guilt. It made him sick of his own existence. Kagura hadn't been able to visit. Since the incidence with Tohru, Akito had forbidden it.

He could still see the look on Tohru's face. He had been sick about four or five times since then. Sitting on his bed, he came to his decision; he would ask Akito if he could come out of hospital and go home.

A few hours later, Kyo lay back on his bed, trying to get some sleep, when Kagura burst into the room.

"Kyo-kun! Shigure told me that you were sedated…" she started. She gazed over to where Kyo was sleeping. Putting her hands over her mouth she crept up towards him. Gingerly she perched on the end of his bed. She placed a hand lovingly on his chest, and felt the steady rise and fall. Feeling a hand on his torso, Kyo's eyes began to open slowly, dull with sleep. The corner of his lip turned up slightly when he saw her. He put his hand over hers and lifted it up. He set it down gently on his cheek.

Kagura blushed fiercely. She loved she recent displays of affection that Kyo was showing her. She had longed for them for so many years. Her moment was interrupted when Kyo started to speak.

"You had started to say something…I think." He looked into her eyes, "What was it?"

"Yeah. Shigure-san told me about how you had to be sedated." She cocked her head quizzically. "Tohru came down didn't she? Please tell me what happened…if you don't mind."

Kyo nodded and smiled slightly.

"Yes, you have a right to know."

He took a deep breath and told her everything. From the guilt, to the moment he had fallen asleep, just before she had come bounding in. When he stopped to catch his breath, he saw the tears well up in Kagura's eyes.

"You…still love her?" Kyo was choked.

"What makes you think that?"

"That was so unlike you! You would never shout like that at anyone, except Yun-chan."

"What does that prove?" Kyo cried, frustrated.

"You showed emotion on a massive level that is just so strange for you. You must still have feelings for her!"

Kyo was becoming increasingly worried that Kagura would soon pummel him to death. Instead she started rocking backwards and forwards, sobbing quietly. Sat there watching her, Kyo put a hand on her shoulder and gently pulled her close to him. He held her close for the second time.

" Not anymore. This time…I trust you."

**Jeepers Christ! I need to break out of this whole thing of writing short chapters! Its just I like updating and it takes sooooooooooooooo loooooooooooooooooong to write a whole chapter and make it sound good, and iv been so busy! Ill update later this week if I can. Im trying 2 aim for at least 8/9/10 chapters. It depends how good it is.**

**Iv had 345 hits so far so im expecting more reviews! Ha ha ha. Please read and review xxxxxxxxxxx **


	5. Leaving

.

**I will try to make this one a bit longer, but I can't promise anything. MORE REVIEWS PLEASE! Criticism is requested, but a well done once in a while makes me want to carry on.**

**Enjoy!**

Kyo stood on the porch of Shigure Sohma's house, waiting for the brainless writer to open the door. Dropping his backpack on the wooden platform, he folded his arms and tapped his foot. The cold breeze whistled through Kyo's hair ruffling it.

Eventually, he could just make out the soft pad of feet coming from the other side of the door. Soon enough the irritating novelist stood, half naked in the doorway, looking bemused.

"Kyo? You're supposed to be in hospital…"

"I don't give a damn. And if you would _please_ put on a t-shirt like _normal _people then I could come inside!"

Kyo stomped past him into the living room, completely ignoring Shigure's protests. Sitting down heavily at the table, he awaited the long and completely missing the point lecture that was bound to follow.

"Three…two…one…" he muttered under his breath.

"Now Kyo, I might just have something to say about this!" Kyo grinned. Bang on the mark, as usual.

"Yes you might, but you don't _have _to say it do you?" Shigure sighed. He might be a perverted, lazy, nuisance and all-around, poor excuse for a writer, but Shigure knew when to keep his mouth shut. After pondering this, he knew this was _not_ one of those times.

"Well, I was simply going to say that Tohru will be most upset to have missed you."

"Why? Has she already left?"

"Yes, Tohru-kun left with Yuki this morning. She's taking the train into the city. If I give you the name of the station, you could run over there and rescue the damsel from the love of her life, securing her life-long hatred of you! Ah! C'est l'amore!" Shigure said, flapping his fan in all directions, elaborately.

Groaning Kyo stood up. Yep, Shigure missed the point just as much as ever.

"I'll just have to wait until she comes back."

"What? Here?! No Kyo, I really must put my foot down..!" What Shigure had intended to be a loud, authoritative stomp with is foot, was actually a soft put due to his lack of shoes and, quite frankly, total lack of strength. "Oh…" he murmured.

"Why can't I stay? Seeing as you and Akito have spent the last few years trying to KEEP me here, it's the least you could do for me." As Shigure was about to reply he was interrupted by a loud school-girly cry.

"SSSHHHIIISSSHHHOOOUUU?! Where are you?" Kyo stared in wonder as a young girl, possibly two years older than him came running down the stairs. Shigure looked sheepish.

"Hani-san! I told you to call me Sohma-kun, did I not?" He said, giving her meaningful looks. It was in vain.

"No Shishou. You told me always to address you as Shishou, or Sensei. You said that…"

Kyo looked about ready to explode.

"WHAT THE HELL IS A GIRL DOING HERE?!"

She looked at Kyo with dazzling blue eyes, full of innocence and, in Shigure's eyes, a flower. It made him sick!

"Shishou is renting his room to me…."

"Free of charge." Shigure butted in, in a last-ditch attempt to banish any un-holy thoughts from Kyo's mind.

"Well, not _completely _free of charge…" she said, smiling coyly at him. Kyo started to choke. That friggin' pervert!

"Kyo, I know what you are thinking, but she is at least eighteen. And our arrangements are _strictly_ business!"

Kyo stormed up the stairs, running to his old room. His put his hand on the doorknob and twisted it so hard it nearly fell off in his hand. Putting his shoulder up against the door, he shoved hard, collapsing onto the floor. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Lying there just inches from his face was the most disgusting thing…used g-string.

Sitting at the table downstairs, with Hani-san, Shigure heard a knock at the front door. He sighed, removed his hand from Hani-sans shoulder, and stood up to receive his guests.

Opening the door, he was not surprised to see who was standing there.

"Hello Shigure-san. I came to collect the last of my…our things." She said. Shigure shook his head.

"Ah, how could Yuki-kun leave such a poor princess to collect his belongings?"

"I didn't." said Yuki, stepping out of the car. He slammed the door shut, already irritated by Shigure's mis-behaviour.

"Come in, come in. I have a surprise guest for you to meet…"

**Oooh! Cliffhanger!! I am so sorry that I haven't updated, to be honest I had COMPLETELY forgotton about Cat's Love. I only updated coz I got a really uplifting review from mimie-roo! PLEASE review. 368 people started to read this fanfic, and only 86 have actually got to that last chappie! I'm back into it now so I WILL update soon. And can someone tell me if they would like to see a LEMON? Personally I wouldn't coz im really immature, and would be giggling for a week if I wrote one. But your wish is my command…….**


	6. Nice Day For A Visit

Hello faithful Cat's Love fans

**Hello faithful Cat's Love fans! I just started my GCSEs so it's a bit mad at the moment. Sorry! I have been waiting to update for ages.**

**This chappie is dedicated to mimie-roo for making me smile with EVERY review (well, all two of them) If you want the next chappie dedicated to you then a funny review would be amazing!**

**And to all Twilight fans, I'll be starting an EdwardXBella fan fic soon as well.**

3 WEEKS LATER…….

The rain was pouring down yet again outside Shigure Sohma's house, lashing roughly against the windows as if a waterfall had hit. Thunder rang through every room as though bullets were ricocheting against the walls. Noon became dark due to the onyx clouds overhead. Even so, Kyo could hardly keep still.

Every line of his face twitched in anticipation. His left leg jogged jerkily up and down where he sat in his chair. It was plain to everyone in the room (Shigure, Hani and Ayame) that he was nervous. While the other three sat round the table, Kyo sat awkwardly on an armchair. His eyes flickered from the faces on his much calmer companions, to pointless areas of the room, to the grandfather clock, tediously counting every tense second that went by.

Only the three were completely relaxed about the coming visitor. Ayame stirred his tea noisily, humming loudly. Shigure spoke in hushed tones to Hani, who sat by his side, sewing some flimsy-shameless lingerie type thing. Hani was awed by Ayame and the idea of his shop, so she was hoping to impress him with her sewing skills. Over the top of his teacup, Ayame was almost gawping at her as much as Shigure. The display was sickening, and caused Kyo stomach to wrench out of place.

The sudden sound of the shrilling doorbell caused Kyo to leap out of his seat in surprise. Immediately his nervousness tripled along with his heart rate. They were here. His twitch shook his leg so violently he looked like a dog that was having his belly scratched. He almost paused to smirk at the irony. The cat, behaving like the thing both he and his spirit most detested: Shigure and the dog.

It was easy to forget about this brief moment, as Kyo heard voices ringing through the house, both of which he recognized well.

"Here my dear, let me take your coat." trilled Shigure. Dripping water could be heard as the guests stepped out of their soaking coats.

"Thank you Shigure-san. I can't tell you how pleasant it is to be back. Our apartment just isn't the same." A sweet female voice replied, perfectly polite.

"Ah yes, how are you both settling in? I hope you like the gift Ayame sent you…" Kyo could feel the blush emanating from her cheeks even from here. He could here it in her mumbled reply.

Shigure called out to him. "KYOOOOOOO! TOHRUUUUU AND YUUUUUKIII ARE HEEERRREEE!"

With a resigned sigh, Kyo swallowed the lump in his throat, and stepped into the hallway to meet the guests.

He stood nervously in the doorway as he watched Tohru with attentive eyes. She looked…so different to the last time he had seen her. Her hair lay in long wet tendrils down her back, her coal-black eyelashes were spiked with raindrops. Even through the cold, and he could feel the warmth and happiness emanating from her. She even looked slightly plumper, in a healthy, redeeming way. He almost smiled to see her looking so…good.

"So how was the drive over her?" enquired Shigure.

"Long." Laughed Yuki, "But at least Haru got the heating to work before he left for Africa with Rin."

"Ah yes, the safari trip! I don't suppose you've heard from them at all?" A small shower of raindrops fell from Yuki's hair as he shook his head."

"No. We _were_ promised a postcard…but the 'postal service will have lost it' I guess." Tohru frowned worriedly.

"I hope they will be ok. Safari can be very dangerous." She said.

"My dear Tohru, nothing out there in the Serengeti could be more dangerous than Black Haru and Rin in a bad mood…"

Tohru's quick laugh peeled through the house, giving the illusion that the thunder had stopped and the whole world had stopped to listen to her blissful happiness. Kyo smiled.

Out of the corner of her eye, Tohru caught sight of Kyo hiding behind the door-frame. She smiled timidly at him. He nodded, once, slowly, a small crooked smile played across his face. He would have run up to her and held her in a friendly embrace, if not for the curse.

"Hey Tohru. Nice weather for a social visit huh?" seeing her smile broadly made him sigh with content. That would have to do for now.

**I know it isn't much, but I'm halfway through the next chapter and will be posting soon, this just seemed like a good place to break of. Not many more chapters left to do now. This is number six…I may go up to about 8 or 9. How many more do you think? REVIEW PLEASE!! IF YOU HAVE AN ACCOUNT THEN YOU KNOW HOW GOOD REVIEWS ARE!!**

**Thank you Cat's Love Fans!**


End file.
